Glimpse
Glimpse is an action-adventure puzzle-based platform style game developed by Compulsion Games and published by Focus Home Interactive. Synopsis TBD Gameplay TBD CharactersEdit *Aimée Durand (voiced by Teale Bishopric) - A twelve-year-old girl who lives with her mother. She also has an imaginary friend named Kitty. *Claudette Bonneville (voiced by Charlotte Hope) A chemist who loves to sing and dance due to her dreams became true. *Gilbert Collier (voiced by Stephen Boxer) - A fifty-year-old businessman who sells the illegal drugs to drug dealers. *Detective Andrew Jones (voiced by Alex Wyndham) - He is a private detective who remembers his past about *Vincent Wilson (voiced by Bruce Dinsmore) - He is a famous *Gendarme Joseph Allard (voiced by Tony Robinow) - A French policeman who takes care of Aimée and Claudette after been rescued. He is also a member of Les Sûreté Nationale. *Gangsters (voiced by Graham Fletcher) - They are the group of French tough guys who service their boss *Rupert Smith (voiced by Allan James Cooke) - The leader of Collier's who obeys *Amitee Durand (voiced by Vanessa Matsui) - She is the mother of Aimée who is a singer at Les Allée. Amitee has a friend named Floria Collier who also works at Les Allée. *Micheal Durand (voiced by Michael Shaeffer) - He is a famous artist who is the uncle of Aimée and brother of John. *TBD (voiced by Julian Casey) - He is a hornist *Floria Collier (voiced by Katherine Kingsley) - She is the daughter of businessman Gilbert Collier who is a can-can dancer at Les Allée. *Honoré Battier (voiced by Joe Sims) - A man who works at Le Battier's to be a baker. *John Anderson (voiced by Elias Toufexis) - He is the father of Aimée, husband of Amitee, and brother of Micheal who is gone on a holiday. *Nigel Jones (voiced by Bradley Henderson) - He is the brother of private detective Andrew Jones who *Mary Hopper (voiced by Eloise Webb) - She is the best friend of Aimée who lives with her parents in England. *Can-Can Dancers (voiced by Alison Sullivan, Samantha Lee, Sandy Glover, Sally Meer, Kate Nichols, Amelia Tyler, Alice Kensington, Alix Macey, Hannah Melbourn) - They are the group of female dancers who work at Les Allée. Plot TBD Trivia *This game is similar to Contrast. **They both set in Paris, France. **They both have young female protagonists (Didi and Aimée) and older female protagonists (Dawn and Claudette). **They aesthetically inspired by Belle Epoque and Art Nouveau. **They both have the same music. **They both are published by the same French video game company (Focus Home Interactive). **They both have the same animation style. *Glimpse is inspired by Ernest Hemingway's The Sun Also Rises and Nana (1926). *This game will be about a girl who follows her dreams in Paris. *Due to the unreal engine has been changed, this game's animation was a bit different from Contrast's. *This is the second Compulsion Games game that set in 1920s Paris. The other is in Contrast. *Joseph Allard inspired by a French army officer and statesman Charles de Gaulle. *Originally, this game is going to be survival horror but it changed to puzzle *The posters from Contrast have returned. *This game is based on Contrast, Life is Strange, and TBD. Cameo *Kat's song from Contrast can be heard on a record. Category:Video Games Category:T-rated Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Compulsion Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:T-Rated games Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Paula712's games